Season 2
THIS HAS SPOILERS IN IT! S1 | S2 | S3 | AS1 Season 2 (Last Updated: May 31th, 2018) Final season results: | Click Here | *Annie Sokae - Winner *Phoebe Saint Jefferson - Runner Up *Blink - 2nd Runner Up *Nemesis - 2nd Runner Up *Chestnut - 5th *Mars - 6th *Oxygen (Page coming soon) - 7th *Skarlett Vain - 8th *Glass Staine - 9th *Matte Mayhem Finnish - 10th *Crypta Night - 11th *Allison Wonderland - 12th *China Deluxe - 13th *Ebony Boss - 14th --- Quote: *"Welcome to the most aesthetically pleasing competition on YouTube." Teaser: Season Info Winner: Annie Sokae Fan Voted Winner: Mars First to Go Home: Ebony Boss Youngest: Matte Mayhem Finnish (14) Oldest: Skarlett Vain (21) Sponsor: Pretties for Your Face Episode 0 - Promo #1 Release Date: March 5th, 2017 Challenge: This or that? Runway: Not included. Top 3: Not included. Safe: Not included. Bottom 3: Not included. Most Memorable: Chestnut. Because she really showed her character show through unlike Ebony who just answered the questions and thats it. Description: In this episode the host asks the queens many different "this or that" questions. :: Question #1: Bar or Club? *Annie Sokae: Bar *Allison Wonderland: "Which ever has a higher booking fee." *Blink: "I'm 5 so... book club." *Chestnut: "Neither I'm a bedroom queen." *China Deluxe: Club *Crypta Night: Club *Ebony Boss: Club *Glass Staine: Club *Mars: Club *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Club *Nemesis: Club *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Bar *Skarlett Vain: Club :::: Bar - 2 | Club - 8 | Other - 3 Question #2: Breakfast or Dinner? *Annie Sokae: Lunch *Allison Wonderland: Dinner *Blink: Brunch *Chestnut: Breakfast *China Deluxe: Dinner *Crypta Night: Lunch *Ebony Boss: Breakfast *Glass Staine: Dinner *Mars: Dinner *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Dinner *Nemesis: Dinner *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Breakfast *Skarlett Vain: Dinner Breakfast - 3 | Dinner - 7 | Other - 3 Question #3: Sweet or Sour? *Annie Sokae: Sweet *Allison Wonderland: Unknown *Blink: Savoury *Chestnut: Sweet *China Deluxe: Sweet *Crypta Night: Sweet *Ebony Boss: Sour *Glass Staine: Sour *Mars: Sweet *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Sweet *Nemesis: Sour *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Sweet *Skarlett Vain: Sour Sweet - 7 | Sour - 4 | Other - 2 Question #4: Black or White? *Annie Sokae: Black *Allison Wonderland: Mixed *Blink: Black *Chestnut: Black *China Deluxe: Every color *Crypta Night: Black *Ebony Boss: Grey *Glass Staine: Racist *Mars: Black *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Black *Nemesis: Black *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: White *Skarlett Vain: Black Black - 8 | White - 1 | Other - 4 Question #5: Summer or Winter? *Annie Sokae: Fall *Allison Wonderland: Summer *Blink: Summer *Chestnut: Unknown *China Deluxe: Winter *Crypta Night: Winter *Ebony Boss: Summer *Glass Staine: Fall *Mars: Fall *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Winter *Nemesis: Winter *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Summer *Skarlett Vain: Summer Summer - 5 | Winter - 4 | Other - 4 Question #6: Horror or Romance? *Annie Sokae: Horror *Allison Wonderland: Horror *Blink: Comedy *Chestnut: Romance *China Deluxe: Romantic Horror *Crypta Night: Romance *Ebony Boss: Romance *Glass Staine: Romantic Horror *Mars: Romance *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Horror *Nemesis: Horror *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Horror *Skarlett Vain: Horror Horror - 7 | Romance - 4 | Other - 3 Question #7: Vinilla or Chocolate? *Annie Sokae: Chocolate *Allison Wonderland: Both *Blink: Caramel *Chestnut: Chocolate *China Deluxe: Chocolate *Crypta Night: Chocolate *Ebony Boss: Chocolate *Glass Staine: Racist *Mars: Vinilla *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Swirl *Nemesis: Chocolate *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Chocolate *Skarlett Vain: Chocolate Fudge Vinilla - 1 | Chocolate - 7 | Other - 5 Question #8: Lipgloss or Lipstick? *Annie Sokae: Lipstick *Allison Wonderland: Lipstick *Blink: Lipstick *Chestnut: Lipstick *China Deluxe: Lipstick *Crypta Night: Lipstick *Ebony Boss: Lipstick *Glass Staine: Lipstick *Mars: Lipstick *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Lipstick *Nemesis: Lipstick *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Lipstick *Skarlett Vain: Lipstick Lipgloss - 0 | Lipstick - 13 | Other - 0 Question #9: Cut Crease or Smokey Eye? *Annie Sokae: Unknown *Allison Wonderland: 50/50 *Blink: Unknown *Chestnut: Cut Crease *China Deluxe: Smokey Eye *Crypta Night: Cut Crease *Ebony Boss: Cut Crease *Glass Staine: Cut Crease *Mars: Cut Crease *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Unknown *Nemesis: Cut Crease *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Cut Crease *Skarlett Vain: Either Cut Crease - 7 | Smokey Eye - 1 | Other - 5 Question #10: Boots or Pumps? *Annie Sokae: Pumps *Allison Wonderland: Boot *Blink: Pumps *Chestnut: Flats *China Deluxe: Unknown *Crypta Night: Both *Ebony Boss: Pumps *Glass Staine: Platforms *Mars: Boots *Matte Mayhem Finnish: Unknown *Nemesis: Unknown *Phoebe Saint Jefferson: Pumps *Skarlett Vain: Boots Boots - 4 | Pumps - 4 | Other - 5 Episode: Episode 0 - Promo #2 Release Date: March 6th, 2017 Challenge: Word Associantion Runway: Not included. Top 3: Not included. Safe: Not included. Bottom 3: Not included. Most Memorable: Chestnut. Because she really showed her character show through unlike Ebony who just answered the questions and thats it. Description: In this episode the host says a word and the queens say the first word they think of. Episode: Episode 1 - Art DecHo Release Date: March 23th, 2017 Challenge: Not included. Runway: Art Deco Top 3: Allison Wonderland (Safe), Glass Staine (Safe), Annie Sokae (Win) Safe: Chestnut, China Deluxe, Crypta Night, Mars, Matte Mayhem Finnish, Nemesis, Skarlett Vain Bottom 3: Phoebe Saint Jefferson (Safe), Blink (BT2), Ebony Boss (Eliminated) Description: In this episode the queens are assigned a time period and they have to make a look that goes with the times art style. Episode 2 - Dancing Divas Release Date: May 4th, 2017 Challenge: Lipsync Runway: Flowers Top 3: Skarlett Vain (Win) Safe: Annie Sokae, Blink, Nemesis, Crypta Night, Phoebe Saint Jefferson, Glass Staine, Mars, Matte Mayhem Finnish Bottom 3: Chestnut (BT2), Allison Wonderland (Quit), China Deluxe (Quit) Description: In this episode the queens were in groups and had to make a dance to a song. Episode 3 - Kawaii Des-Zoo Release Date: May 29th, 2017 Challenge: Sewing Runway: Animal Inspired Looks Top 3: Nemesis, Annie Sokae, Chestnut (Win) Safe: Blink, Nemesis, Phoebe Saint Jefferson, Mars, Matte Mayhem Finnish, Oxygen Bottom 3: Glass Staine (BT2), Skarlett Vain, Crypta Night (Elimination) Description: In this episode the queens were told to make a runway inspired by an animal of their choice. Episode 4 - Drama Queenz Release Date: June 23rd, 2017 Challenge: Comedy Runway: 20th Year High School Reunion Top 3: Mars, Phoebe St. Jefferson, Blink (Win) Safe: Matte Mayhem Finnish (Quit), Oxygen, Skarlett Vain, Chestnut Bottom 3: Oxygen (BT2), Nemisis, Glass Staine (Elimination) Description: In this episode the queens gave us a roast of the other queens. Episode 5 - Taste The Rainbow Release Date: August 1st, 2017 Challenge: Design Runway: N/A Top 3: Phoebe St. Jefferson (Win) Safe: Annie Sokae, Blink, Nemesis, Chestnut Bottom 3: Mars (Out), Oxygen (Quit) Description: The queens take a color from the pride flag and create a look. Episode 6 - Scream (Drag) Queens Release Date: October 5th, 2017 Challenge: Design Runway: Special Effects Top 3: Phoebe St. Jefferson (Win) Safe: Annie Sokae, Blink, Nemesis, Chestnut Bottom 3: Mars (Out), Oxygen (Quit) Description: The queens take a color from the pride flag and create a look.